Penople and Harry
by timeturneruser
Summary: This is it folks the first ever Harry Penelope story.
1. Chapter 1

( Author note- I am going to be the first author to finally write a Penelope Clearwater and Harry Potter story.)

**Harry was at Black mansion he was back here after Sirus was dead he wasn't sleeping he walked down to the study and he heard crying. He walked in and saw Penelope crying he sat in the chair opposite her "What is wrong."**

**She just reached out and grabbed him and pulled him into hug he hugged her back " Percy dumped me and said his career is what he loved not me."**

**Harry cringed that was harsh he sighed " yeah at least he has got something to love or loves him." **

**Harry didn't realize he had said that aloud she pulled up from the hug " what do you mean Harry." **

**Harry mental smacked himself he said it aloud but he might as well get it off his chest " Friends left me because I got them hurt and dragged them to the ministry and got my godfather killed they said it was my fault. I begged them not to come yet they came against my wishes and blame me. Everyone I think I could love dies my parents my godfather. Even my aunt and uncle hate they treat me like a house elf and wizards and witches I cant be sure if they love me or the B.W.L." **

**She hugs him tighter " Harry I cant make the hurt go away but I am sure there is someone out there for you and you will find them someday." **

**His heart was breaking not telling her but she just got out of a relationship but he took a chance and whispered " but she is right her in my arms." **

**She didn't respond he knew she didn't hear he couldn't do it again but she pulled back again from the hug " Harry why do you think you love." **

**He looked at her " you are smart intelligent but when we ere in school I saw you were not afraid to do what was right. I saw that you stuck by your friends and let them know they were wrong but stayed with them until they saw you were right. You are beautiful and caring." **

**She couldn't believe she secretly crushed on Harry but knew she couldn't be with him so she went with Percy and that was the wrong choice. She took a chance she kissed him on the lips.**

**This lasted for a few minutes and when it ended Harry felt complete a burden had been lifted off of him. He didn't know but the Horocrux died in that moment " Penelope I know you just got out of one but will you be my girlfriend." **

**She looked up at me and felt that this was right that the whole time with Percy was practice this is were her heart belong. " yes Harry I will it feels so right." **

**They knew they didn't want to leave but knew they had to get to bed so they went to bed and Harry got the best night sleep of his life. He awoke the next morning to screaming ' What do you mean you wont get back together with me you are nothing without me.'**

' **you just want me so you can show me off and be the trophy well listen Percy I wont be the trophy we are over and done with.' **

**Harry at this point was in the kitchen and saw the arguing pair with the rest of the Weasley clan Molly put her 2 senses in " Penelope b reasonable he had in a error judgment he really does love you." **

**Harry couldn't keep out " no what he loves his job and he is figuring with the house of Clearwater by his side and with the money he could advance in his job and last night he figured he needed her to move up in the world." **

**All heads turned towards him Percy was red faced " how dare you assume I was using you know nothing about love because you have none and no one will love you." **

**Gasps were heard Penelope decided to add to them " that's not true." she walked over to were Harry was standing and kissed him " we love each other and it took you dumping me to get what are hearts needed all along." **

**Nobody could believe what was going on Harry and Penelope were dating that wasn't supposed to happen. Ginny couldn't keep her mouth shut though " Harry I thought you loved me." **

**He looked at her in shock he thought she got over the crush but boy was he wrong dead wrong. " yeah Ginny I do but only as a little sister if you look in my photo album you look a little like my mom it would be to weird to date you but I am not saying have feelings for you." **

**She looked crushed and cried Ron stood up " how could you do this to her she loves you." **

**Harry shock his head " no she loves the boy who lived just like you sought to better your family by being my friend and the Weasleys seen taking care of the boy who lived would bring them back to what they once were." **

**Hermione stood up " Harry I cant believe you are just ma because you got your godfather killed and we turned on you because of the mistake you made in dragging us there and getting us hurt." **

**Harry was ready to backend " silly girl I always thought you had a good memory we begged you to stay so you didn't have to get hurt and who dragged themselves along. You guys did so you could be recognized right along aside me for what I did I am steeping stool to you people nothing more." **

**They couldn't believe it they actually find out there plans but were was that stupid naïve boy they took advantage of. " you know I don't care if you know I did sneak out of my Uncles house. I found out a lot of things but I am not going into the details but I am getting out the order of the phoenix the Weasley and grangers out of my house expect Penelope." **

**With a pop they were gone he gathered there stuff and sent it to the Goblins to help in there audit. He couldn't believe he did just that " Harry what did you mean you found a lot of things." **

**He pulled her into his lap and recounted his tale **

**~ FLASHBACK ~ **

Harry had to go out and get money to get some food so he decided to take the knight bus to Gringotts and exchange galleons for pounds. As soon as he walked din the bank he was escorted to a small office and sat across from a war scarred Goblin. " Lord Potter we see you have finally responded to our letters."

Harry looked confused at him " what do you mean I never got anything from here I haven't since 3rd year."

The goblin confused " well you must have because you needed to authorize all those transfers of gold."

Harry was getting mad " listen I don't know what game you are playing but I don't like it I never authorized anything all I do is come in and take gold out. The only time I had any come in and get Gold for me is 4thand 5th year for supplies that's it."

The Goblin was furious " You mean to tell me that you never authorized the transfers never got a statement never got that on your 15th birthday we needed to see you nor did you get a letter asking you to Lord blacks will reading."

Harry looked equal as mad " yes now can I get my gold from my vault so I can get something to eat my relatives haven't feed me in 2 weeks."

The Goblin lost it " just sign these papers this will make Lord Potter- Black and you will be able to do magic since you are an adult. These papers will start an investigation to see why haven't gotten letters and who forged them and were the gold went to."

He just signed them " well know with that your trust vault is now part of your family vault and will be sure to hand deliver the next statement to you at the Weasleys."

Harry looked a little confused " umm why the Weasleys."

The goblin wasn't prepared for that " well they are your guardians are they not."

Harry Laughed " no the Dursleys are they have been my life surely you knew that right."

The goblin started cursing " The Headmaster assured us that was were you were at he clearly ignored your parent we need to investigate and audit the Weasleys looks like they stole money from you.." he hands him 2 boxes " put these on and you will be a lord and she shall be free and will figuring all this out good day."

Harry went to the book store got books and stuff and made his way back to his uncles and he went to his room and read for 2 days. He learned al that he was supposed and he couldn't pieces of a puzzle started to fall into place."

~ END FLASHBACK ~

( Authors note- What will the reaction be from Penelope to the story and what will happen next. Oh yeah I did it first story maybe people will follow in my feet steps or I will be the lone Author who does one.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Since no one is reading my profile I am putting this on all the stories I have written. I am not going to finish any of the stories I have up repeat I am not going to finish them. This goes out to all the story writers out there you want a story you got it. You want ideas for a story you are more then welcome to ask me. So what I want to say is any new story I come out with is up for grabs also. People who are asking why it is because I am crappy writer and only can come up with ideas on a story. I know I am going to get all of bad reviews and a lot of hate mail but its my choice to make. So good luck and have fun and let your minds go wild there is a lot of possibilities. **


End file.
